Connor Saves Amélie
by MovieVillain
Summary: Connor knows Amélie, so he goes on a rescue mission to save her from being Widowmaker.


Once again, I went to an infiltration mission, and it's inside a Talon base.

What am I doing here?

I'm on a mission to save Widowmaker. No, not Widowmaker. Amélie, Amélie Lacroix. I know her. Let's just say I'd met her and her husband, Gérard, years ago before I went out in the field. She's a very caring and kind person I know, and I could say the same thing about her husband.

Then I heard some bad news. She killed Gérard, and she calls herself as Widowmaker. This means she defected from Overwatch to Talon. To me, that's not possible. I could say that she's brainwashed. As news of her reach me, including her assassination attempt on Mondatta, I knew I had to save her.

And now I found the right time to do this as a deviant. Hope that the two Talon soldiers escorting me to their building are fooled by my deception. They took me to the elevator, but the destination they're going to take me isn't what I have in mind. Now I have to get to the hangar where Widowmaker is for her upcoming mission. I glanced at a camera above me, so with quick thinking, I disabled it.

With two soldiers alone with me, it's time to kick some ass.

I grabbed the soldier on my left and I kicked the other one on my right. Luckily, I have a gun grabbed from the soldier on my left. Anyway, he grabbed me, but I pushed myself on the back to get him to let go, and I shot him in the head to kill him. I gave his buddy the same treatment as well.

So far, so good.

"We're all set, Tracer," I grabbed the soldier's communicator to talk to Tracer. After all, I'm not doing this mission alone. In fact, she is invited alongside Winston, Reinhardt, D. Va, Mercy, and Lucio to save my friend.

"Good. Just let us handle the Talon soldiers that might get in your way, lad. Save Amélie," she said in her usual happy tone.

"Right..." I affirmed.

I put my hand on the panel to get the elevator to go up to the hangar. I hope Widowmaker is still there getting prepared. When I got there, I saw five Talon soldiers are there waiting for me with guns on their hands. If they want a fight, so be it.

With quick focus, I quickly took a shot on one guard before I took his rifle to shoot down his four buddies. Guess that's about it.

"Connor..." Widowmaker said in her cold voice.

"Widowmaker..." I'm going to call her by her true name when she's saved.

"So you've come for me."

"Yes, you could say that."

Next thing I know, she attempts to shoot me with her rifle in sniper mode, but I quickly dodged the bullet. After all, I can tell where it's going as soon as she starts to make her shot. I run to the side while avoiding her shots. As I hid there, I quickly took some shots at her, forcing her to go up to the railing. When she attempts to throw her poison on my direction, I shot it.

I threw myself out of the open as she uses her rifle in rapid fire mode to shoot down some bullets on me. Like her rifle in her sniper mode, I was able to dodge them fast, even though they're much faster than her one-shot kills.

With no time to waste, I grabbed a vial which contains a liquid that can knock out someone temporarily. With quick thinking, I threw it on her direction and quickly shoot it, causing Widowmaker to breathe on it, knocking her out from the railing. Luckily, I was able to catch her on time.

Now I injected the antidote that Winston made for her. Hope that breaks her free from the brainwashing.

After a few seconds, she woke up.

"Connor, is that you?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes, it's me, Amélie," I confirmed with relief. Amélie is back. I gotta thank Winston for the antidote.

"It felt like I woke up from the longest nightmare I had; the one where I was a cold-blooded killer murdering countless innocents, included Gérard. Speaking of which, where is he? I'm sure he wants to see me."

"Um, Amélie, about that..."

I know this is not going to be good news for her, but I decided to tell her anyway. I told her that her nightmare was reality. She really did kill those people, included Gérard. As I told her the story along with the fact that I showed her her new appearance through a nearby mirror, her world is now falling apart.

"Oh, Connor, what have I done?" she started crying with tears coming out of her eyes. "I killed those people. Gérard... please forgive me."

I gave her a hug to console her, and she returned the hug. Along with that, she started crying on my shoulder. It's been days since I shared a hug with Hank after Markus' demonstration has reached the world to treat all androids with equality among humans.

After a few seconds, we heard the door opening, and I let go of the hug to reach for my gun. Amélie stands up to fight alongside me. Guess this must mean she's going to use the skills Talon gave her against them. Isn't that ironic?

Anyway, the door opened only to see Tracer, Winston, Reinhardt, D. Va, Mercy, and Lucio barging in.

"Are we interrupting your moment?" she asked with a smile.

"No, you came just in time," I responded with a smile. "Amélie is back."

With this good news, the group immediately approached her. It's as if none of them have any hard feelings on her for the trouble she caused them while she was under Talon's control, not even Tracer.

I smiled at this very moment. If I believe in heaven, I hope Gérard is watching me from there to congratulate me on a job well done.


End file.
